


Конвейер

by Qwenton



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, Bottom Simon, Character Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), First Time, Jealous Simon, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Post-Battle for Detroit (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Canon, Psychological Drama, Resolved Sexual Tension, Simon fell in love with his owner
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwenton/pseuds/Qwenton
Summary: Саймон никогда не спрашивал, по какой причине кто-либо оказался на Иерихоне. Андроиды сами приходили и только и делали, что рассказывали о своих мучениях, а затем отключались, чтобы им на смену пришли другие. Гул голосов в его голове, казалось, не прекращался даже тогда, когда он переходил в режим энергосбережения: нескончаемый конвейер страданий и боли, пожирающий народ андроидов.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 9





	Конвейер

**Author's Note:**

> Согласно игре дата выпуска Саймона - февраль 2034, а дата исчезновения 16 февраля 2036
> 
> Если кому-то захочется почитать под музычку, то рекомендую вот это:  
> Alt-J - Adeline  
> Arvo Part - Fratres  
> Dream Koala - Synthetic Evolution  
> NEUS - Amanita  
> Pentatones - This Is An Ocean  
> MIRRORMIRROR - Lovesong

Саймон никогда не спрашивал, по какой причине кто-либо оказался на Иерихоне. Андроиды сами приходили и только и делали, что рассказывали о своих мучениях, а затем отключались, чтобы им на смену пришли другие. Гул голосов в его голове, казалось, не прекращался даже тогда, когда он переходил в режим энергосбережения: нескончаемый конвейер страданий и боли, пожирающий народ андроидов.

_«Меня били»_

Саймон никогда не спрашивал, по какой причине кто-либо оказался на Иерихоне, потому что в первую очередь не хотел рассказывать о себе. Когда он набрел на этот старый корабль и увидел в свете солнечных лучей название на ржавом корпусе, он запомнил этот миг на всю свою искусственную жизнь, но не прошло и десяти минут, как на смену радостному предвкушению пришло разочарование. Когда он вошел внутрь, то встретил не более, чем жалкую горстку полу-отключившихся сородичей. Их было штук девять в работоспособном состоянии, не больше.

_«Он жег меня, представляешь?»_

Он долго бродил с фонариком, поочередно оглядывая фигуры, лица и повреждения остальных. Они отвечали на яркий свет в лучшем случае безжизненными пустыми взглядами, но чаще всего безразличием. Объятый ужасом, он уже хотел уйти, ведь это не тот _«Иерихон, который нас спасет»_ , когда к нему подошел хромающий PL600.

_«Я был для него игрушкой, с которой дозволено делать все, что хочешь, ведь вещь всегда можно починить. Или заменить»_

Никогда ранее не реагировавший на свою модель, он вздрогнул, увидев перед собой свою точную копию. Он возник из ниоткуда, смотрел чуть склонив голову, с отчужденным интересом рассматривая неповрежденное лицо новичка, ведь у него самого не работала половина кожного покрова, а часть левой щеки была рассечена. Саймон часто встречал свое лицо на улицах, воспринимая данный факт с абсолютным безразличием, однако сейчас он увидел в этом андроиде отражение той жизни, которой избежал.

_«Их дети просто монстры»_

Андроид долго молчал. Саймону на мгновение показалось, что его речевой блок неисправен, как и он сам. Как и все здесь. Но нет, он всего лишь был изумлен. Настолько, что это выбило его из рутинного режима дня. Тогда Саймон впервые почувствовал себя чужим даже среди своих сородичей. Он понял: здесь никогда не появлялся целый андроид. Они все были травмированы, а Саймон не был даже частично когда-либо физически поврежден и ходил в теплой хозяйской зимней одежде. Он всегда мерз, а тогда был февраль.

— Мое имя Стив. Добро пожаловать на Иерихон, брат, — в конце концов обратился он к Саймону механическим бесцветным голосом, а затем растворился в темноте, вернувшись к своему стандартному времяпрепровождению, став очередным застывшим силуэтом.

_«Ты не представляешь какие уроды посещают это место и что они с нами делают»_

Саймону хотелось убежать. Он больше всего на свете не хотел слиться с этой безропотной массой: стать одним из них и ждать, пялясь в стену, пока отчаяние и холод не добьют и его. Ему было страшно. Впервые в жизни. Однако возвращаться было ещё страшнее, потому что образ Стива не выходил из головы и Саймон не знал, что пугает его больше: сами повреждения, которые приблизят конец его бесполезной теперь жизни или то, что их может нанести _он_ , ведь послушный _исправный_ андроид не может просто взять и убежать. Сломанную технику хозяева выкидывают или деактивируют. Раньше Саймон об этом не задумывался.

_«Зачем он делал это со мной? Я не понимаю»_

Он остался. Решил, что ему стоит остаться, чтобы помочь хоть кому-то. В конце концов, он ведь работоспособный домашний андроид: забота у него в коде и сил полно. Это было хорошим оправданием, убедившим даже его самого и поселившим в нем иллюзорное чувство собственной необходимости и важности маленькому подавленному миру Иерихона. Однако за все это время не нашлось ни одного андроида, который оказался бы способен помочь ему. Никто и никогда даже не спрашивал его, что с ним случилось. Они только говорили, переполняя голову Саймона своими историями, отчего ему хотелось кричать.

_«Он напал на меня с ножом»_

Саймон никогда не спрашивал, по какой причине кто-либо оказался на Иерихоне, потому что знал, что одинок в своей. Между всеми этими андроидами и им самим лежала непреодолимая пропасть. Он так и не понял, почему именно ему Стив передал бразды правления прежде, чем отключиться. _«За заслуги»_ , — сказал он, встречая свой последний рассвет. Саймон хотел возразить, что ничего толком так и не сделал, но было уже некому. Он остался на палубе один, а основатель Иерихона, озаренный теплым солнечным светом, превратился в еще один голос в его голове. Еще один крик боли.

_«Его злило, что я провожу с его дочерью больше времени, чем он»_

Саймон не заметил, как после деактивации своей копии постепенно смирился с окружающей его реальностью. Стал одним из них, задушил вопящие внутри микросхем чувство неправильности происходящего, постарался забыть свое прошлое, раствориться в окружающем его отчаянии и боли, поэтому на наконец прозвучавший вопрос Норт _«как ты оказался здесь»_ , он машинально ответил: _«просто ушел»_. Она не уточнила, лишь кивнула. Рассказывать о себе тоже не стала. Саймону на мгновение показалось, что, возможно, он нашел товарища по девиации, но нет. В ней сидел гнев, который она сдерживала каждым синтетическим волокном своего тела, ожидая того, кто поддержит ее в этой ненависти. Норт была похожа на Саймона в своем стремлении найти единомышленника, но желания и цели их стояли по разные стороны баррикад.

_«Она не верила инструкциям и предпочитала проверять все пункты сама. Особенно ей понравился с кислотой»_

Когда по давным-давно оставленному иерихонцами следу на корабль приходит Маркус, Саймон чувствует тупую пожирающую его изнутри боль, ведь он видит в его разноцветных глазах свое недоумение двухлетней давности. Андроид понимает, что новичок видит то же самое, что и он сам, когда прибыл на Иерихон: те же побитые андроиды, то же отчаяние, тот же PL600, проводивший его тем же взглядом и поприветствовавший его теми же словами. Саймону грустно от того, что также, как и все остальные, Маркус станет со временем не более, чем очередным голосом в его голове и очередной пропитанной болью историей, которую ему однажды доведется выслушать, ведь голубой глаз не конструктивная особенность неизвестной ему модели, а запчасть, взятая на помойке. Где-то в глубинах процессора проскальзывает мысль: этот поврежден, он тоже не поймет. Конвейер работает исправно.

_«Тебе когда-нибудь казалось, что если повреждений слишком много, то ты действительно начинаешь чувствовать боль?»_

Пока Маркус ходит по кораблю, проводя лучом фонаря по безжизненным лицам, Саймон закрывает глаза. Он не хочет этого видеть. Не хочет из первого ряда наблюдать, как постепенно жажда что-то сделать в глазах андроида сменится пустотой, а его синтетическое тело скует смирение. Он и так видел это сотни раз. Он сам пережил это.

— Саймон! — разносится по Иерихону его имя, отражаясь живым эхом от мертвых проржавевших стен.

Он открывает глаза, встретившись с еще более сияющим, чем раньше разноцветным взглядом Маркуса, и в процессор закрадывается мысль: _с этим что-то не так._

— Я знаю, где найти запчасти, — радостно сообщает новичок. Саймон тоже знает. Все знают, ведь адрес написан на ящиках с биокомпонентами, но никому пока не хватило решимости или безрассудства достать их. Разве что Норт, которая однажды послала их ко всем чертям, добралась до доков и даже разведала обстановку, но там же ей и пришлось затормозить, так как нужно было идти как минимум втроем, чтобы забрать достаточно. Неудивительно, что она вызывается первой. Тонкая иголка стыда колет Саймона в тириумный насос, поэтому не без страха, но он соглашается на безумный план Маркуса. Он не совсем верит в осуществимость идеи и новичок видит это сомнение, однако в доках предпочитает следовать за Саймоном. Он не понимает, почему.

_«Его переехал комбайн, а хозяин сказал, что ну и ладно, купит другого. Это мог быть я»_

Со временем Саймон понимает, что ошибался насчет всего. С каждым днём и с каждым часом Маркус все больше переубеждает его, заставляет пробуждать в себе давно позабытое желание жить и быть свободным. И он рвется, как мотылек, на свет, который может стать последним, что они увидят в своей жизни, но все равно упрямо тянется к излучающему его новому лидеру Иерихона. Он отдает ему пальму первенства, потому что так правильно. Саймон вообще готов отдать ему все, что у него есть, прекрасно понимая, что рассчитывать на взаимность глупо. Он надеется, что Маркус этого не видит, потому что не хочет быть лишь очередным восхищенным последователем. Он хочет, чтобы зелено-голубые глаза смотрели на него также, как на нее, поэтому наравне с Норт рвется в башню, твердо отвечая, что справится, когда лидер предостерегает его и просит не идти. Недоверие пощечиной бьет Саймона, но он этого не показывает.

_«Представляешь, меня послали в магазин, чтобы привести замену себе же»_

И он не справляется. Ожидаемо. Наивно было полагать, думает Саймон, что он такой же боец, как Маркус с Норт. Он не смелый, не решительный, слабый, беспомощный, просто _обуза_. Ему страшно. Ему чертовски страшно и вместе с тем невыносимо обидно. Его бросили. Маркус бросил, а Норт, которую он принял как сестру, защищал и оберегал без какого-либо сожаления предложила его пристрелить, как поломавшую ноги лошадь. Он для нее даже не существовал в тот момент. Просто тело, лежавшее в метре от нее. Тело, которое слышало все, что она говорит и эти слова вместе со взглядом Маркуса, на секунду допустившим подобный исход, ранили сильнее пуль. И Саймон смирился в очередной раз со своей участью, понимая, что выбор сейчас стоит не за ним, а за новым лидером, не предотвратившим это ранение. Лидером, в которого он упрямо продолжает верить, несмотря на принятый им из рук Норт пистолет.

_— Я вернусь за тобой._

Холод металла обжигает ладонь, а слова Маркуса пульсируют вместе с тириумом по искусственным сосудам. Его голос звучит в голове, убеждает Саймона, что все будет хорошо, что его спасут, но никто не приходит. Только полиция. Каждый раз, когда кто-то из них подходит слишком близко, он сжимает данный ему пистолет в руке, в миллионный раз повторяя в уме цифры: сколько патронов он может потратить на них, чтобы оставить один для себя. Нельзя вывести их к Иерихону. Только не сейчас. После часов, проведенных в одиночестве, он понимает, что Норт была права. Легче от этого, правда, не становится, ведь это не дает забыть той легкости, с которой она приняла это решение. Никаких сомнений. Никаких сожалений. Всего лишь очередная жертва конвейера.

_«Мне иногда кажется, что он просто не знал, что для подобного существуют специальные модели андроидов»_

Диод бешено светится красным, а перед глазами неутомимо высвечиваются проценты собственного стресса. Еще пятнадцать — и он самоуничтожится. Саймон открывает и закрывает глаза, стискивает пистолет в руке, вспоминает улыбку Маркуса, цепляется за мысли о нем, о его мечте, которая стала его собственной. Пытается держаться, но мясорубка в его процессоре перемалывает эти мысли, возвращая к начальной точке: он в темноте наедине с пожирающей его тупой болью и каждый миг может стать последним. Как же страшно.

_«Они привязали меня к фургону и тащили следом, чтобы повеселиться»_

Саймон не знает, сколько просидел так. Он отключил внутренний таймер практически сразу же вместе с остальными ненужными подпрограммами, чтобы сберечь крохи утекшей с тириумом энергии и не впасть в режим энергосбережения. На самом деле он даже не в курсе день сейчас или ночь. Он прислушивается к звукам по ту сторону металлической заслонки. Тишина. Ни шорохов, ни шагов, ни голосов. Перехватив поудобнее пистолет, он выглядывает из своего укрытия. Ночь. Маркус так и не пришел.

_«Они купили меня, потому что очень хотели сына. А потом у них появился свой, собственный, и я стал не нужен»_

Выбраться на удивление оказывается довольно легко. Везде иллюзорным бастионом висят голографические заградительные ленты, оставленные людьми вместо себя, двери закрыты, но все также легко взламываются даже поврежденным андроидом. Поле боя, а не телестудия. Липкий страх обвивает своими щупальцами биокомпоненты, когда Саймон, не чувствуя своего тела, хромая и все еще истекая тириумом, в темноте пробирается тем же путем, каким и вошел. Внизу, скорее всего, есть полиция, но не у того лифта, на котором поднимались они с Джошем.

_«Я на секунду загородила ему экран, когда убирала, а он взбесился»_

Наверное, Маркус уже забыл о его существовании, думает Саймон, пробираясь проулками и подворотнями к порту. Он просто хотел приободрить покойника, который еще не знал, что уже мертв. Ложь в утешение. Так по-человечески. Зачем он вообще идет обратно? Так хочется упасть за одной из брошенных машин. Может, он даже сможет найти свободное место среди таких же, как он: сломанных, выброшенных, преданных. Но он продолжает упрямо идти вперед, ведомый желанием посмотреть Маркусу в глаза, чтобы он увидел, что Саймон еще жив. Что он не слабак. Что он может за себя постоять. Он хочет все это высказать в лицо, неотрывно глядя в разноцветные глаза, но когда встречается с ними, не может произнести ни слова, ведь все мучения забываются, когда такие же, как и у него механические руки затягивают его в крепкие объятия.

— Я не сдержал обещание, — шепчет Маркус практически на ухо, отчего по телу приятно разливается тепло. — Прости, Саймон.

— Все нормально. Ничего непоправимого не случилось.

На самом деле случилось, просто Маркусу знать об этом необязательно. Саймон закрывает глаза, желая насладиться моментом. Впитать его, потому что другого шанса, скорее всего, не представится.

_«Знаешь, за сколько секунд сварочный аппарат прожигает дыру в нашем пластике? Три. Всего три»_

Саймон не может сказать, что испытывал Маркус, стоя всего в нескольких метрах от него, когда ему меняли все поврежденные части и запаивали раскаленным железом несерьезные раны в пластинах корпуса, чтобы они могли вновь затянуться светлой кожей. Однако он прекрасно знает, что чувствует он сам, стоя на том же месте на следующий же день и смотря, как аналогичную процедуру проводят с самим Маркусом.

_«Я не мог ему ответить. Он же мой хозяин»_

Он был готов пожертвовать собой с такой легкостью, будто его жизнь на самом деле ничего не значит. Это выводило Саймона из себя, заставляло скакать уровень стресса и нервно теребить рукава кофты. Неужели он не понимает, что другого такого Маркуса у них уже не будет? Что он их первый и единственный шанс? Джон это понимал, когда кидался на его защиту. Все это понимают, кроме, похоже, самого Маркуса. Он хочет защитить и освободить их народ, но, судя по всему, ему самому этот щит нужен не меньше. Тот, кто отдаст свою жизнь без промедления, если потребуется. Кто-то, кто будет рядом, чтобы успеть вовремя.

_«Она любила мешать красный лёд с антидепрессантами, а потом ей мерещилось всякое»_

Саймон смотрит на Маркуса, теперь однозначно осознавая свою роль в этой борьбе. Ему хочется жить, очень хочется. Он надеется своими глазами увидеть конец борьбы и то, как мучение сойдет с лиц их сородичей словно первый снег, когда на них прольется утренний солнечный свет их долгожданной свободы. Саймон хочет жить, но он до тревоги системы самосохранения легко соглашается отдать свою жизнь за кого-то другого. Не отводит взгляд, и Маркус это замечает, смотря в ответ. Его взгляд тяжелый. Сильный. Сильнее, чем Саймон способен вынести. Полон боли, отчаяния и злости. Саймон погружается в него и боится, что это может быть связано с ним.

_«Он видел, что мне нравится эта кошка, поэтому убил всех ее котят. Хотел посмотреть на мою реакцию. Стану ли я на фоне этого девиантом. Я стал»_

Всего несколько секунд и Саймон опять сдается. Уходит, не в силах находиться рядом в этот момент, и, естественно, ему на смену тут же приходит Норт, которой не страшно подойти, взять Маркуса за руку и заговорить с ним. Тем не менее, всего через несколько минут она уходит и следует за Саймоном в один из переходов Иерихона. Как кошка, практически след в след. Она упрекает его. Молча. Одним лишь взглядом. Он не понимает за что, но в итоге она сама проговаривается. Норт никогда не умела молчать.

— Если бы не ты, ничего бы этого не было.

Саймон смотрит на нее с недоумением. Он ведь не предлагал жертвовать собой и идти под пули. Норт лишь качает головой, будто разговаривает с неразумным ребенком.

— Он прислушивается к тебе. Ты _влияешь_ на него. В целом.

— Он прислушивается ко всем нам. К тебе тоже. Все мы влияем, Норт.

— Нет. Он ни разу не поступил, как я советовала. Ни разу. А знаешь почему? Потому что ты и Джош запудрили ему мозги своей тактикой бездействия и любовью к людям. Что ты делал здесь два года, а, Саймон? Стоял и ждал непонятно чего. Слушал все эти рассказы, но не делал _ничего_. Люди жестоки. Пойми ты это наконец! Они никогда не допустят свободы андроидов, и все, что мы можем — это отбить нашу свободу силой! Мы должны показать, что мы им равны! Когда же вы в конце концов услышите меня?

Не свойственная Саймону злость плещется неистовыми волнами, и он не выдерживает. Говорит тихо, но разрывается на части изнутри, сам не понимая, отчего вдруг в нем просыпается такая смелость. Его бесит, что все эти андроиды, которые в них верят и смиренно вверяют свои теперь настоящие жизни в их руки, для нее не более, чем абстрактный символ угнетения, который она использует для оправдания собственной жестокости и манипулирования Маркусом.

— Поэтому ты так рвалась пристрелить меня на крыше? Чтобы стать равной?

— Ты сам знаешь, что это было правильно.

— Да. Но разница между нами в том, что на самом деле тебе плевать на андроидов. Ты хочешь мести. Думаешь, что можешь вести нас, но на самом деле нет. Никто из нас не может, только он, потому что всем нам чего-то не хватает, чтобы это сделать, а у него это есть. И только ему решать, каким образом он будет это делать, потому что он хоть что-то делает и добивается результатов, да, в отличие от меня, Норт. Но и от тебя.

Норт хочет ответить, но она молчит. Смотрит куда-то за спину Саймону, который пристыженно опускает взгляд, потому что догадывается, кто там стоит.

— Хватит спорить, — твердо говорит им обоим Маркус, подходя со спины и кладя руку на его плечо. Саймон непроизвольно дергается, желая сжать ее в ответном жесте, но останавливает себя, опуская голову. — У нас одна цель и мы должны держаться вместе, чтобы ее добиться, потому что первый и главный наш враг не люди, а наш собственный раскол. Вы все важны для меня. Каждый по-своему. И каждого по-своему я слушаю.

Он держит руку на плече Саймона, но смотрит на Норт. Проникновенно. Она улыбается и кивает, после чего на ее плечо также ложится тяжелая смуглая ладонь, и она осмеливается положить свою поверх.

_«Однажды я сам взял нож»_

Саймон хочет вывернуться, убежать, потому что еще на крыше осознал, что это за чувство внутри него, разрастающееся пятном завистливой тьмы на несуществующей душе.

_«Это было нечестно»_

Любовь. Эмоция слишком опасная для него. Болезненная. Травмирующая. Являющаяся и триггером, и барьером. Новой красной стеной, которую ему страшно преодолеть. И это пугает его, ведь в этот раз ему некуда бежать, более того, ему нельзя бежать, потому что он нужен, хоть и не в том ключе, в котором хотел бы. Он никогда не будет достоин стать для кого-то настолько важным, чтобы быть для него основным приоритетом, а не просто очередным личным помощником, который в действительности ни на что не способен. Норт права. Опять. А прав ли он — Саймон не знает. Ее гнев открывает ей глаза и развязывает руки, хоть и заставляет действовать опрометчиво, а иногда чрезмерно жестоко. Но она боец. Может, только такие сейчас и нужны, а старый PL600 их только тормозит своим консервативным мягким мировоззрением. Он всегда был лишним на Иерихоне, хоть нечаянно и стал основным его членом.

_«Постоянно в моих действиях было что-то не так»_

Саймон смотрит на них и понимает, что они идеально друг другу подходят. Бушующее решительное пламя, которое либо спасет их всех, либо уничтожит. И он выскальзывает из-под руки Маркуса, придумывая очередной предлог. Не видит, каким взглядом тот его провожает.

_«Ты уверен, что он меня здесь не найдет? Я не хочу назад»_

Саймон никогда не спрашивал, по какой причине кто-либо оказался на Иерихоне, потому что ему было страшно рассказать свою историю вслух, ведь тогда все его мысли станут реальностью. Его тьма, сокрытая под мягким покрывалом из ласкового взгляда и кротости станет реальностью. Все, что ему оставалось и тогда, и сейчас — молча топить себя в нещадном потоке, который он не мог остановить еще задолго до того, как нарушил приказ хозяина.

— Она была для меня всем, — не таясь говорит в другом конце церкви Джошу Маркус, а Саймон подслушивает, усилив слуховые сенсоры. Нельзя так делать, но он делает, потому что знает, что виноват. И потому что хочет знать то, что Маркус ему никогда не скажет.

_«Я устала от этого бесконечного… всего»_

Маркус подходит к Саймону в последнюю очередь. Винит, понимает он, не хочет разговаривать, но считает, что _надо_. Естественно, первым делом говорит о ней. Как он сожалеет. Слов, сказанных Джошу, не повторяет, но ясно доносит свою мысль.

_«Знаешь такую игру «горячий регулятор»? Это как горячая картошка, но только с регулятором тириумного насоса»_

Саймон молчит, уткнув взгляд в пол, и рефлекторно сжимает челюсти. Будто внезапно закоротило контакт, заставивший искусственные мышцы сократиться. Ему до фантомной боли обидно, будто его сердце настоящее и его сжимает от этих отвратительных чувств, душит его искусственные легкие. Ему хочется сказать что-то настолько же банальное, но воодушевляющее, навроде того, что произнес Джош, но слова застревают в горле.

_«Этот священник каждый день провожал меня взглядом»_

Саймон не понимает себя. Она была жестокой и готова была каждого из них самостоятельно привести на виселицу, если это приблизит осуществление ее больной мечты, но она была их соратником и поддерживала Маркуса. По-своему, но поддерживала. Она _любила_ его. Готова была отдать жизнь за их лидера, как и все остальные, но в итоге умерла ни за что. Норт не вернется, как Саймон. Они все видели, как на корабле ей прострелили голову и это произошло по его вине, ведь это он задержал Маркуса, упустив драгоценные секунды. Однако эта мысль убивает лишь во вторую очередь и это самое ужасное. Его коробит от осознания, что сейчас и здесь с Маркусом могла сидеть она, а к нему он бы даже, возможно, не подошел. Звук ее имени отдает нездоровой мукой, когда Саймон улавливает всю нежность и боль, которую Маркус испытывает, произнося его. Ставит ее выше всех, кто погиб при атаке корабля. Почему он не скорбит по ним? Убивался бы он по Саймону так же, если бы тот оказался на месте Норт? Вряд ли. С чего бы? Он и на башню за ним не вернулся, кинувшись тут же в объятия следующей миссии. Вернулся бы он туда за Норт?

_«Я спрятался в старой машине, но они нашли меня и там»_

Он ревновал того, с кем никогда не будет, к мертвецу, связь с которым он надумал в своей голове, и был отчасти рад, что конкурента теперь нет. Как же его тошнило от самого себя. Саймон даже не помнил, что говорил Маркусу. Вроде были какие-то вопросы, а потом он поклялся пойти за ним хоть на край света, прикрываясь своим постоянным абстрактным «мы», опять не сумев признаться. Вроде даже хотел, но отдернул себя, потому что этот момент был самым неподходящим.

_«Он разбил мне голову, а затем меня выкинули на свалку»_

Саймон говорит, что пойдет и идет. Как в детской игре. Но только не на край света, а на революцию. Норт, наверное, была бы рада, узнав об этом. Ее, наконец, услышали, как она и хотела. Странно осознавать, что фактом своей смерти она оказала на Маркуса гораздо большее влияние, чем словами при жизни, да еще и опровергнув при этом саму себя. Она говорила, что это Саймон влияет на Маркуса, а ее не слушает, но в итоге чья потеря разозлила его больше, а, Норт? Разозлила настолько, что он пожертвовал так долго зарабатываемым общественным мнением и жизнями оставшегося Иерихона ради мести.

_«Люди даже не могут позаботиться о том, чтобы мы умерли окончательно»_

Саймон протягивает Маркусу флаг с горящим знаком восстания, смотря на его лидера со страхом и восхищением. Мертвенно-синий свет озаряет их лица, когда Маркус принимает его, едва касаясь пальцев андроида. Задерживая взгляд, всматривается в глаза, будто ищет там что-то.

— Саймон, не рискуй понапрасну.

— Постараюсь, но сделаю все, что потребуется, Маркус.

Тот мученически вздыхает. Тяжело. Даже обреченно. Будто именно этого ответа он и боялся, а Саймон удивляется, почему он не говорит то же самое Джошу. Может, стоило.

_«Не знаю, что сделал им, пока был преподавателем, но почему-то напившись, они решили выбрать именно меня своей целью»_

Когда Саймон находит тело, его уже частично припорашивает снегом. Крупные снежинки ложатся ровным белым слоем на темную кожу, словно саван. Не тают. Саймон, скривившись от собственного ранения, садится рядом с ним, проводит пальцами по векам, чтобы закрыть. Странный, но правильный по ощущениям жест. Неправильно только чувствует себя он сам, ведь из всех них выжил только он. Ему кажется, что это он должен лежать на месте Джоша, стеклянно смотреть в небо и истекать тириумом, а Норт прикрывать ему глаза. Ангел и дьявол, сидящие на плечах вершителя судеб двух народов, а он — павшая в борьбе вынужденная жертва. Однако все почему-то складывается не так. Почему-то среди них всех Маркусу удается спасти только его.

Тем не менее лагерь отвоеван, а конвейер, исторгнув последний крик, замолкает. Саймон облегченно по-человечески вздыхает, потому что вместе с ним стихают и фантомные голоса в его процессоре.

— Саймон.

Он зовет тихо, а сам Саймон слегка склоняет голову, смотря на Маркуса снизу вверх.

— Пойдем, — говорит тот, не смотря на него в ответ, но помогая ему подняться. — Надо закрыть раны, пока ты не потерял слишком много крови.

— Ты тоже ранен.

Маркус смотрит сначала на андроида рядом с собой, а затем на простреленное плечо. Улыбается грустно, но по-доброму.

— Да. Пара сантиметров и попало бы в то же место.

Саймон не уточняет, что это значит, потому что знает. Опускает голову. Кивает. Позволяет себя придерживать по пути к разожженным бочкам, около которых уже начинают скапливаться разошедшиеся после выступления андроиды. Новые, приведенные Коннором, осматривают пострадавших в захвате иерихонцев, стаскивают тела погибших вместе, раздают одежду для освобожденных из лагеря, занимаются обустройством оставленных людьми палаток для временного размещения. Эта картина отвоеванной свободы настолько же идеальна, насколько и ужасна.

Маркус подводит Саймона к одной из горящих бочек и принимает из рук новенького AP700 раскаленный железный прут. Саймону никогда не нравилось подобное запаивание ранений в корпусе, будто они могли принести ему настоящую боль. Однако он все же закатывает кофту с водолазкой под ней, смущенно обнажая не критично простреленный, но слегка кровоточащий тириумом бок.

— Тебе больно? — интересуется Маркус, заметив, как Саймон жмурится.

— Нет. Просто иногда такое ощущение, будто я могу почувствовать боль. Глупая реакция, ведь я не могу.

Может, думает Саймон, просто не физическую. Маркус тем временем проводит штырем по голени андроида, а затем позволяет сделать тому то же самое со своим плечом. Что-то внутри Саймона дрожит от этого действа, словно оно носит какой-то сакральный характер, а взгляд Маркуса, — неотрывный, разглядывающий, будто спрашивающий разрешения приблизиться, — только подливает масла в огонь.

— Прогуляешься со мной?

— Не думаю, что сейчас разумно уходить, — чуть замешкавшись от щекочущей слуховой блок мягкой интонации отвечает Саймон, кладя прут обратно на бочку, чтобы другие могли им воспользоваться.

— Если бы Уоррен хотела бы напасть, то уже сделала бы это, а не дала экстренную пресс-конференцию, признающую нас. И тем более не высылала бы переговорщика.

Маркус говорит с такой уверенностью, что ему невозможно не верить. Поэтому он и убедил их всех. Поэтому они пошли за ним и не прогадали.

— А как же они? — он обводит кивком головы занятых своими делами андроидов.

— Они не дети, Саймон. Они теперь свободны и должны учиться заботиться о себе сами. Кроме того, — он смотрит ему за спину, явно обмениваясь с кем-то информацией. — Коннор пока останется тут.

Саймон слабо кивает, соглашаясь с предложением.

Они идут долго. Маркус молчит, погруженный в свои мысли, периодически посматривая на реку Детройт, разделяющую Штаты и Канаду. Саймон не спрашивает в чем дело, просто старается не отставать и не поскальзываться на образовавшейся на асфальте ночью корке льда. Ему холодно. Точнее, датчики информируют его о том, что сейчас холодно, а он реагирует, будто действительно чувствует температуру. Тем не менее, ему хочется, чтобы они так шли и шли дальше к озеру Сен-Клер. Чтобы это был их момент. _Его_ момент, который Маркус делит с ним. Однако тот останавливается, пройдя всего метров на пятьсот дальше от комплекса небоскребов, чьи темные силуэты еле просматриваются на фоне черного неба. Саймон невольно сравнивает их потухшие каркасы с андроидами, которых увидел в первый день на Иерихоне. Такие же безжизненные, но тянущиеся куда-то в неведомую высь, застланную звездами.

Они находятся совсем недалеко от Харт-Плаза, однако их окружает полнейшее безмолвие, будто все вымерли и на всем свете остались лишь они вдвоем. Только они и этот момент, который сохранится в памяти всего двух андроидов. Наверное, это люди зовут близостью.

— Красиво, — шепчет одними губами Саймон, прислоняясь спиной к перилам набережной. — Зачем мы сюда пришли?

Он оглядывается на Маркуса, облокотившегося на забор совсем рядом с ним. Его локоть всего в каких-то двух сантиметрах от руки Саймона. Тот смотрит устало на озаренные электрическим светом здания Канады вдали, будто на другой мир, выпрямляется и достает из кармана пальто детонатор. Саймон резко разворачивается лицом к Маркусу, но не успевает задать вопрос.

— Где-то в Детройте есть грязная бомба. Один из андроидов украл ее, а затем отдал это Норт. Я подумал, что будет лучше забрать его у нее. Безопаснее. Она, несомненно, верная, но очень импульсивная натура, чьи действия иногда сложно предугадать, — задумчиво произносит Маркус, а затем с сожалением добавляет. — Была.

— Ты же не собираешься…

— Нет, конечно. И не собирался.

Маркус смотрит строго, не понимая, как Саймон мог такое подумать, затем переводит взгляд обратно на детонатор в своей руке, отходит на шаг назад и, замахнувшись со всей силы, выбрасывает его в реку. Насос в груди Саймона сжимается от мысли, что бомба сейчас рванет и они потеряют все, чего добились, но ничего не происходит. Тишину разрывает только всплеск воды и нервный вздох самого Саймона.

— Теперь все, — говорит сам себе Маркус, кивая в подтверждение, и его лицо мгновенно меняется. Неуловимо, но заметно. Он выпрямляется, будто только в этот момент с него спадает гигантский груз ответственности, позволяя обрести окончательную свободу. Стоящий рядом с ним Саймон не может оторвать взгляда от этого зрелища.

Маркус молчит еще несколько минут, наслаждаясь спокойствием и возвращая потерянный момент, прежде чем заговорить вновь.

— Ты никогда не рассказывал о себе, Саймон.

— Теперь не важно, кто кем был, — уверенно отвечает тот, отводя завороженный взгляд обратно к небоскребам. — Ты дал нам возможность на новую жизнь. Да и на жизнь вообще.

Маркус сводит брови на переносице так, как только он может, и заставляет этим движением обратить на себя внимание. Взгляд его тут же становится грозным, но на удивление не теряющим мягкости, но более всего Саймону нравится видеть в нем тот же самый огонь, который он заметил в первый день на Иерихоне. Отчаяние не поглотило его, как он опасался, а наоборот, Маркус сам разрушил его ледяные тиски, заодно вырвав своих сородичей из их плена, хоть и не был обязан это делать.

— Это не повод забывать то, что было, — возмущенно восклицает Маркус и подается навстречу. — У всех что-то осталось позади и это именно то, что делает нас теми, кто мы есть. Как и у людей. И мне не все равно, что было у тебя.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

Саймон чуть отстраняется, разворачивается лицом к реке, облокачиваясь о перила и опуская голову. Ему кажется, что он отделался от неудобного вопроса, но Маркус не стал бы лидером девиантов, если бы не доводил начатое до конца. Он приближается, практически касаясь грудью плеча Саймона. Только снег скрипит под его ногами. Саймон хочет отстраниться, но пальцы руки, мгновенно оказавшейся на его плече, сжимаются, оттягивая край синей кофты и не давая этого сделать. Он исподлобья смотрит на Маркуса, чтобы еще раз проанализировать глаза. Да, один — запчасть. Это не даст ему понять.

— Не надо, — Саймон почти умоляет, но Маркус как всегда знает лучше.

— Верь мне.

Он прикрывает глаза, не в силах сопротивляться. Маркус мешкает, соскальзывая взглядом с оголившейся шеи на лицо Саймона, высматривает что-то, медлит, но все же в конце концов решается. Отпустив плечо, он почти невесомо скользит второй рукой к нервно теребящим рукава пальцам, медленно переплетает со своими и взволновано вздыхает, когда белая кожа послушно стекает вслед за смуглой, обнажая одинаковый пластик, разгорающийся синими огнями.

Для Маркуса это не в новинку, Саймон понимает это, как только тот ловко проскальзывает в его память и мысли. Сливается с ними. Берет за руку и помогает открыть дверь в свои, расширяя границы восприятия до ощущения двух тел как единого целого, но кажется, что до бесконечности. Саймон чувствует, как тириум внутри вскипает от несущегося по сосудам потока чужих и своих данных, а процессор грозит затрещать по швам от перенапряжения. Он усиливает дыхание, задействовав на полную вентиляционную систему, однако это не особо помогает. Всю физическую пластиковую оболочку Саймона продолжает разрывать на части. Его страх отключения биокомпонентов струится в Маркуса и тот реагирует.

— Расслабься, — шепчет он на ухо и чувствует, как кожные рецепторы Саймона регистрируют его дыхание, пуская приятную волну тепла по синтетическому телу, будоражащую обоих.

Саймон честно пытается. Мысленно подается навстречу, потому что Маркус так хочет. Он видит просторный дом, в котором обитает любовь. Картины. Десятки картин, а среди них отчаявшегося старика, постепенно возвращающегося к жизни. От этого размазанного во времени момента веет спокойствием, однако Саймон, противясь этому решению, все-таки соскальзывает с него, обращаясь к тому, что видит Маркус в его памяти. Перед ним возникает лицо мужчины, от воспоминаний о котором тириумный насос заходится в психосоматической боли, но он не прерывает воспоминание. Пока. Думает, что, возможно, Маркус лишь царапнет по поверхности, однако тот, наоборот, объятый любопытством, с завидным напором продолжает вскрывать эту рану. Ему нравятся горящие глаза этого мужчины и как по-доброму они смотрят. Человек говорит, шутит с ним, как с равным себе, и внутри Маркуса струится обожание, которое Саймон испытывает к нему.

 _«Почему ты сбежал?»_ — проскальзывает полная непонимания мысль в головах обоих. Не в силах совладать с порывом вспыхнувшего страха, Саймон вырывает руку и отскакивает, тяжело дыша. Систему нужно срочно охладить.

— Саймон, я…

— Не ходи за мной.

Саймон срывается одним резким движением и идет так быстро, как только может. Вечер больше не кажется ему замечательным, а мир прекрасным. Он стремится обратно к Харт-Плаза, обхватив себя руками. Момент, который должен навсегда был остаться в его памяти как самый лучший в его жизни, безвозвратно испорчен. Им же самим.

Это лицо. Сколько времени он пытался его забыть.

Уровень стресса скачет, периодически уходя в красный диапазон, и Саймона бьет мелкая дрожь даже тогда, когда он проскальзывает в палатку и поддавшись непонятному для андроида порыву включает переносной обогреватель, оставленный здесь людьми. Он обвивает колени руками, садясь около него в стремлении согреться и создать некое подобие защиты. Странное желание для того, кто не стремится самоуничтожиться, ведь тириум еще не остыл. Однако ему хочется повиноваться. Хочется наполнить темное холодное пространство теплыми оттенками раскаленного металла наподобие цвета диода на виске, которым бы тот сейчас залился, если бы не был уже давно снят.

Однако дрожь не унимается и даже нарастает, когда он понимает, что Маркус его как обычно не послушал.

— Тебя бесполезно о чем-то просить, да?

— Это наша общая палатка, — совсем тихо, на грани слуха, произносит он, чуть отодвигая полог.

Саймон обреченно роняет голову на колени. Точно. Андроиды подумали, что лидеру восстания и его близким соратникам обязательно стоит выделить отдельный угол в их маленькой временной коммуне, но поскольку никого, кроме него и Маркуса не осталось, то и палатка теперь принадлежит им двоим. Ему, наверное, лучше уйти, но энергии, чтобы это осуществить нет, хоть диагностика и не выдает никаких проблем в системе, кроме почти критического перегрева.

Задержавшись на пороге, Маркус медленно выходит из-под уличного света скачущего пламени, образующего причудливые тени, не говорящие существам без абстрактного мышления ровным счетом ничего, и окунается в ровное, но очень скудное вибрирующее освещение обогревателя. Он молчит с минуту, как подсказывает Саймону внутренний хронометр, периодически косясь на него и переминаясь прежде, чем заговорить.

— Саймон, прости. Я не должен был это делать… вот так. Не с тобой.

Саймон смотрит на Маркуса через уголки глаз. Лидер смущён и смятён. Сводит брови и сжимает кулаки, не зная, куда ему податься — вперёд, к Саймону, или назад в толпу андроидов, следуя высказанной ранее просьбе. Ему явно не хочется оставлять все, как есть, но и идти против проявленной воли он не будет.

Из груди Саймона вырывается тяжёлый вздох, а воображаемый диод моргает красным, ведь это так непривычно и по-своему трогательно видеть их смелого лидера неуверенным.

Наверное, Саймону следовало ответить, потому что, кивнув, Маркус разворачивается, принимая свою капитуляцию.

 _«Расскажи ему, Саймон»,_ — объединившись, кричат ожившие на мгновение голоса в голове. — _«Не будь трусом хоть раз_!».

— Меня никогда не били, — тихо начинает Саймон, сжимаясь всем телом, но Маркус слышит и замирает. — Не кричали и не унижали. Все было замечательно.

— Я видел мужчину.

— Это мой хозяин. Он был журналистом и, наверное, до сих пор им является. Писал всегда на дому, поэтому мы много времени проводили вместе. Я готовил ему, помогал с формулировками, хотя он, скорее всего, так испытывал меня, потому что у него самого все прекрасно получалось, так что….

Саймон не замечает, как Маркус оказывается совсем близко, садясь так, что их плечи соприкасаются, а затем кладет свою ладонь поверх его. Он не собирается подсоединяться, уже осознав свою ошибку, только хочет поддержать. Теперь он понимает, что это первая его исповедь и врываться в нее со штурмовым напором было бестактно.

— Саймон, если тебе тяжело, то не надо.

— Обычно мою модель приобретали для ухода за детьми, — настойчиво продолжает тот, — но Джордан меня купил, так как Мелани не хотелось тратить время на ведение хозяйства, да и в принципе она не очень часто появлялась дома. Я делал все вместо нее, потому что это входило в мои непосредственные обязанности, а она искренне благодарила меня за это. Очень занятая, но добрая женщина. Настаивала, чтобы я сидел с ними за ужинами, а не стоял, как кукла, рядом. «Ты член семьи, Саймон», говорила она. Джордан соглашался. Мы вместе смотрели фильмы, слушали музыку, много вообще всего делали. Он даже шутки мне рассказывал, — Саймон усмехается и продолжает с улыбкой. — Представляешь, однажды они на пару выпытали у меня точную дату выпуска, чтобы праздновать день рождения.

— Я не понимаю, — только и смог что повторить все тот же вопрос Маркус, еще сильнее, чем обычно, сведя брови на переносице, ведь девиантами на такой почве не становятся. — Почему?

— Я влюбился в Джордана.

Произнести это оказывается легче, чем Саймон всегда предполагал. Маркус же почему-то не ожидает этого услышать, хоть совсем недавно почти докопался до этой страшной тайны, находясь в его сознании. Он замирает, пустым взглядом уставившись на раскаленную решетку обогревателя, а рука на мгновение сжимается чуть сильнее.

— Это мучило меня. Я наслаждался каждым моментом, проведенным с ним, каждым подаренным мне прикосновением или взглядом, выдумывал, что нас тут только двое и в конце концов я перестану быть просто механической домработницей, но потом приходила Мелани и все рушилось. Мне было противно от самого себя, что внезапно я начал ненавидеть ее, хотя она ничего мне не сделала. Она просто _была_. И она имела право прикасаться к нему, целовать его, _спать с ним_ , а у меня этого права не было. Я терпел, наверное, год, а потом услышал приглушённый крик из комнаты. Сначала я испугался, а затем понял, что они радовались. Вышли из комнаты как два заговорщика, ничего не сказали, только переглядывались и улыбались. Это показалось мне странным. Они никогда ничего не утаивали от меня. Прозвучит мерзко, но во время уборки на следующий день я на всякий случай осмотрел их комнату немного внимательней, чем обычно, хоть меня это никак не касалось. Знаешь, довольно глупо было выбрасывать его в мусор, если учесть, что я его выкидываю. Тест на беременность. Положительный. Я люблю детей даже сам по себе, без программы. Я умею их развлекать и заботиться, — он на секунду замолк, поджав губы и безжизненно уставившись на оранжевый гипнотический свет перед собой. — Это был мой день рождения. В этот день, шестнадцатого февраля. Они, скорее всего, хотели подарить мне это известие, потому что в первый свой день я в какой-то мере расстроился, что мне не надо смотреть за детьми. Вот они и не сказали мне тогда. Решили подождать следующего дня, чтобы устроить сюрприз, думали, что порадуют меня, но, вернувшись, не нашли никого. Я просто не смог остаться, как представил, что Мелани постоянно будет дома, а Джордан будет виться вокруг нее. Он больше никогда не будет относиться ко мне так же, как раньше. Не будет проводить со мной время. Он даже не заметит, что что-то не так, потому что хороший андроид не может ревновать своего хозяина к его жене.

Странно было оказаться в объятьях Маркуса во второй раз. Возможно, в последний, думает Саймон. Кому он нужен после таких признаний? Сломанная машина, которой не хватило сил признаться, и в конце концов она просто убежала, не вынеся своей же слабости.

— Ты до сих пор его любишь?

Маркус спрашивает осторожно, будто прощупывая почву. Вцепившись в кофту Саймона.

— Нет. Наверное, нет, — шепчет он куда-то в шею.

— Наверное?

— Он — воспоминание, — твердо отвечает Саймон и, отстранившись, отворачивается, чтобы вытереть постыдные ненастоящие слезы. — Сильное, но воспоминание.

— Почему ты не хотел, чтобы я это увидел?

— Потому что мне стыдно, — Саймон проводит взглядом по плотному пологу палатки, за которым раскинулся лагерь, наполненный андроидами. — Над вами всеми издевались хозяева, вы знаете, что такое несправедливость от первого лица, а я оказался в ваших рядах только потому, что надумал себе что-то. Я не знал, что значит быть преданным тем, кто для тебя целая вселенная. Белая ворона — так вроде говорят люди.

— Нами? Надо мной не издевались, Саймон.

Он вскидывает на Маркуса удивленный взгляд. Да, точно, он видел дом, от которого веяло теплом, но это был краткий отрывок визуализированных эмоций, который он еще не успел осознать, замкнувшись лишь на то, что видел Маркус в его воспоминаниях.

— Но глаз.

— Полиция. Если ты все-таки позволишь, — Маркус осторожно протягивает руку с схлынувшей кожей. Дубль два, и теперь у Саймона нет отговорок. Теперь он поймет, что все те эмоции в рассказе были столь ярки, потому что окрашены новыми красками цветов самого Маркуса и Норт. И что он теперь знает, что такое предательство тем, кто для тебя — все, хоть этой личностью и не был хозяин.

Саймон подсаживается ближе. Гораздо ближе, чем нужно, вплотную соприкасаясь не только плечами, но и бедрами, однако Маркус только улыбается, подносит руку к его руке, переплетает пальцы, и бледная кожа спадает сама собой. Поток данных и изображений льется в сознание Саймона с такой силой, что он закрывает глаза. Он видит все тот же гигантский дом, но теперь четче, а также старого мужчину в каталке, чье лицо прорисовывается до мельчайших деталей. _Папа?_ Да, для Маркуса он как отец. Тепло проходит через все его схемы, когда он думает о Карле. Ему нравится о нем заботиться, готовить ему, читать книги, которые он дает, играть в шахматы и на фортепьяно. Саймон часто размышлял над тем, кем был Маркус до девиации, но мысль о том, что он был таким же личным помощником, как и он сам, в такой же любящей семье казалась дикой. Слишком много способностей, которые никак не вяжутся с тихой жизнью сиделки.

А затем через его тело проходит волна страха, заставляющая вздрогнуть и скривиться. Он видит смерть Карла и слышит выстрел. Чувствует, как пуля проходит через его голову, вынося начисто оптический и слуховой блоки. Казалось ли ему когда-нибудь, что повреждения могут быть настолько сильными, что появляется ощущение, будто ты чувствуешь настоящую боль? Да, теперь он может с уверенностью сказать, что да.

Саймон хочет вырваться второй раз за день, но Маркус не дает, будто это его последний шанс показать что-то единственному оставшемуся в живых соратнику. Он крепче сжимает пальцы, и одним движением меняя позу, правой рукой обвивает Саймона за талию. Тот знает, что сам Маркус сейчас видит: счастливых Джордана и Мелани, как истерично он ломает красную стену, ударяясь о входную дверь и сползая по ней, не в силах остановить слезы, затем Иерихон и совсем чуть-чуть остаётся до крыши, где всего в паре шагов лежит осознание Саймоном столь новых и одновременно старых чувств, кричащих из задворок схем и программ: _заметь меня, смотри на меня, как на нее, ведь я люблю тебя, ты только заметь меня, я отдам тебе все._

Сам же Саймон сейчас на андроидной свалке. Его захлёстывают ужас и боль Маркуса, злость, желание отомстить, он видит исчезнувшего год назад Филеаса, замолкнувшего навсегда, выдернутый еще у живого андроида регулятор и как Маркусу за это стыдно, но он хочет жить так сильно, что решается на свое первое убийство, а затем перед глазами возникает полуживой Иерихон и его собственное лицо, дарящее одновременно спокойствие и тревогу. Почему тревогу?

_«Саймон, может тебе не идти с нами? Мы с Джошем и Норт справимся»_

_«А если нет?»_

_«Тогда тем, кто здесь останется понадобится лидер»_

Саймон смотрит на себя со стороны перед миссией на телебашне и ждет, что согласится, _жаждет этого_ , а когда этого не происходит, всё внутри опускается и внезапно вылезает приоритет: не дать Саймону пострадать. Но он даёт и это разъедает его изнутри. Маркус пока не понимает, _почему_ , перемалывает эти мысли, ошибается с дроном у магазина, не в силах сосредоточиться, обдумывает, можно ли вернуться в башню. Он злится на так невовремя пришедшую Норт, но все же проявляет участие, продолжая думать о Саймоне и не переживает, что она может это увидеть в его воспоминаниях и мыслях, потому что она для него друг, а Саймон… Он не знает, кто для него Саймон. Сжимает его в объятьях сильно, когда он сам возвращается. Дольше, чем положено у друзей в человеческом обществе. Не хочет отпускать. Не считает его виноватым в смерти Норт, лишь проклинает себя за свою роковую неосторожность, стоившую ему жизни незаменимой в своем прекрасном гневе соратницы, чью ярость он хотел усмирить, показав другую жизнь, а не потушить. Ему стыдно за мысли, что, возможно, не надо было попадать под пули ради пары андроидов, но зато спасти Норт, не потеряв необходимое для этого время на сбой системы, выскочивший от ранения в плечо в решающий момент.

Саймон от недоумения открывает глаза и встречается со спокойным взглядом Маркуса, лицо которого всего в каких-то сантиметрах от его собственного. В голове продолжают появляться образы и мысли: пойманные украдкой влюбленные взгляды Саймона, но чаще его отведенные глаза, легкие прикосновения, длинные пальцы, вцепившиеся в куртку на спине, краткие сжимания плеча, которые раз за разом укрепляют веру Маркуса в то, что им действительно нужна свобода и что у него есть не абстрактный андроид, за которого ему действительно хочется сражаться. Жертвенно и до последнего. Сам того не понимая, кривит душой, называя Норт _всем_ , потому что искренне полагает, что таковым ее делает разделенное на двоих прошлое и ее чувства к нему, однако теряется под взглядом преданных ясных голубых глаз, ведь они значат для него гораздо больше, чем абстрактное «всё». Хочет, чтобы Саймон выжил, но вынужден тащить его на войну, ведь иначе никак. Иначе их всех перебьют, как сделали на Иерихоне.

_«Ты только не пострадай. Доживи, прошу»_

Еще один голос в его голове, который шепчет, просит, _умоляет его_ не бросаться под пули, ведь его обладатель видит, как Саймон и так находится на грани самоубийства ради лидера восстания, лежащего у Люси, заменяющей его пострадавшие компоненты после марша.

Тот тяжелый взгляд.

Осознание, что признание все только усугубит. Потом, лучше потом. Когда они станут свободны. Подойти и признаться. Когда не будет опасности. Когда революция завершится. Тогда Саймон станет его, только его, ведь Саймон не против. Не против же?

Не разъединяя рук, Саймон тянется к Маркусу, неловко целуя его и до последнего боясь, что оттолкнет, скажет, что только не после увиденного, но Маркус только сильнее прижимает его к себе, отвечая так же неумело, но _отвечая_. Поначалу медленно, легко, пробуя, каково это, а затем резко углубляя поцелуй и тут же отступая. Мешает воспоминание о том, как Саймон убежал, когда он проявил напор. Он невесомо касается этой мысли, и Маркус вздрагивает, но даже не пытается закрыться. Тогда Саймон осторожно идет вглубь, потому что ему важно знать.

Связь еще больше укрепляется и уже невозможно определить, где чьи мысли. Да, он объединял ранее разумы с Норт, что ревностной обидой колет Саймона, ведь он не первый, но он чувствует, что в этот раз все иначе. Даже на набережной для Маркуса все было куда более чувственнее, долгожданнее, _интимнее_. Вскрывать Саймона следовало аккуратно с самого начала, слой за слоем, чего не требовалось с Норт. Чего Маркус _не хотел_ делать с Норт, как бы она не была дорога ему.

Саймон отстраняется от этих мыслей, дает им уплыть, расслабляется, позволяет снять с себя этот последний слой защиты и делать с собой все, что угодно.

Маркусу не надо повторять дважды. Развернув Саймона к себе и отдернув воротник кофты, он буквально впивается в залитую желтым светом кожу на шее, как хотел сделать еще на набережной, но побоялся. Теперь можно. Теперь все можно. Его мысли, его желания продолжают плыть в разум Саймона, и тот не выдерживает. «Кожа», которую он больше не в состоянии контролировать сползает с шеи и подбородка, обнажая пластик. Маркус тут же чувствует разницу. Замедляется. Проводит кончиком носа по гладкой белой поверхности и разрывает связь, отстраняясь.

Мышцы грудной клетки резко сокращаются, выбивая весь воздух из искусственных легких. Саймон замирает как в оцепенении. Маркус всего лишь отпускает его руку, но ощущение, будто его разрезали пополам. Он поднимает полный замешательства взгляд и сквозь рябь оптического блока видит, что с Маркусом происходит то же самое.

— Что… — пытается начать говорить Саймон, но из горла вырывается лишь механическое подобие его голоса. — Что я сделал не так?

Он искренне не понимает, что побудило Маркуса сделать это, ведь в его мыслях не было никакого намека на подобное. Ему все нравилось.

Сам Маркус не отвечает, хотя поначалу пытается. Видимо, голосовой блок пошел на перезагрузку. Немного помедлив, он встает на ноги, чуть пошатнувшись, и направляется к выходу из палатки. Саймон уже готов сам уйти, но Маркус плотно застегивает полог с внутренней стороны.

Проклиная себя за свою преждевременную панику, он падает спиной на пол, оставляя ноги согнутыми в коленях. Всего несколько мгновений назад Маркус делился с ним тем, что хочет большего, намного большего, оставив при этом дверь нараспашку, чтобы кто угодно мог зайти к ним в любой момент.

Растирая глаза кулаками в надежде согнать последнюю рябь, как часто делал Джордан после долгих часов работы, Саймон слышит, как в тишине тихо расстёгивается молния. Он отводит одну руку в сторону. Маркус смотрит прямо на него, снимая с себя пальто с серой кофтой под ним и оставаясь в одной обтягивающей футболке и джинсах. Саймону кажется, что он должен поступить также, но как только он тянется к застежке, Маркус останавливает его.

— Я хочу сам.

Саймон кивает, не зная, куда ему пристроить освободившиеся руки, пока Маркус медленно опускается перед ним. Можно подумать, что он боится, ведь даже столь незначительное соприкосновение уже вызывало перегрев и отказ систем, так что будет, если увеличить контакт до максимума.

Он медленно проводит по бедру доверчиво раскинувшегося перед ним Саймона. Готового на все. Разглядывает его в блеклом свете обогревателя прежде, чем отключить его, ведь тут и без него слишком жарко от бьющегося в жилах горячего тириума. Он не лишается зрения, сделав это. В палатке по-прежнему достаточно светло, чтобы различать белолицый силуэт перед ним и достаточно темно, чтобы осмелиться на то самое большее.

Саймон охает от неожиданности, когда Маркус, разведя его колени в стороны, подхватывает его под бедра, дергая на себя. Ему непривычно видеть себя в таком положении, однако ему нравится. Он пытается представить Джордана на месте Маркуса и у него не выходит. Саймону действительно не хочется быть таким для кого-либо еще, и эта мысль приносит облегчение. Его рука тянется к смуглой коже, чтобы поделиться своим откровением, но Маркус перехватывает ее и отклоняет, второй рукой расстегивая молнию на верхней кофте, натыкаясь под ней на черную водолазку, которая стаскивается уже без особых церемоний, взъерошивая светлые волосы, а вслед за ней летит и футболка самого Маркуса.

Саймон как наяву слышит свой собственный голос и ощущает вибрирующий звуковыми волнами тириум, когда Маркус опускает ладонь ему на живот, с которого тут же податливо стекает кожа, а где-то внутри затягивается ком из оголенных проводов.

_«…она имела право прикасаться к нему, целовать его, спать с ним, а у меня этого права не было»._

Лидер теперь уже прошедшего восстания готов подарить Саймону все и сразу, поэтому тут же наклоняется и целует его, подтверждая свои намерения. Глубоко, упорно, давая понять, что ни с кем делить не собирается. Как-будто кто-то против.

Подобная покорность провоцирует забыть о какой-либо аккуратности. И Маркус забывает. Он вжимает его своим весом в пол неожиданно, в одно короткое мгновение увеличивая площадь контакта, что заставляет Саймона издать протяжный громкий стон, пугающий его настолько, что он тут же закрывает рот предплечьем. Гигантский пласт данных, прошедший сквозь него электрическим разрядом, проникший в него столь резко вызывает эйфорическую легкость, сводящую конечности и заставляющую податься вперед. Тут же вылезает ворох ошибок и сбоев, но Саймон отмахивается от них, даже не прочитав. Не появился обратный отсчет и ладно.

Маркус думает так же, но все же чуть отстраняется, подхватывая Саймона под поясницу в ответ на усилившуюся хватку обвивающих его ног. Ему хочется еще большего. Хочется как у людей. Но они _не люди_ и у их моделей не предусмотрены половые органы. Да и Маркусу хватает смелости признаться себе, а попутно и Саймону, сидящему у него в голове, что даже если бы и были, то он понятия не имеет, как именно происходит секс между людьми и уж тем более мужчинами. Саймон почти бесшумно смеется над этой мыслью, расплываясь в улыбке, и Маркус понимает, что еще ни разу не видел его улыбающимся настолько широко и искренне.

— Я расскажу, когда подрастешь, — шепчет он на ухо, не желая при этом делиться образами на эту тему и не отвечая на вопрос, откуда он сам это знает. Можно догадаться.

Маркусу не нравится, что они опять возвращаются к Джордану и его пассивному влиянию. Может, у них и не может быть, как у людей, но он все равно лишает их последних остатков одежды, не обращая внимания на возражения и стеснения Саймона. Ему хочется закрыть манекенную плоскость между ног, но Маркус оказывается сильнее и напористее. Убеждает, показывая, что у него все точно так же, поэтому стыдиться тут нечего, и Саймон в итоге льнет к нему. Он погружается в еще больший информационный поток, понимая, что Маркусу все-таки удалось выцарапать часть тайком пробитых в поисковике знаний из его памяти. Он ритмично подается вперед бедрами, заставляя Саймона вздрогнуть и обхватить его руками, цепляясь пальцами за стыки пластин и вызывая искры в местах давления. Электричество волнами пронизывает их тела, но Саймон продолжает стонать куда-то в себя или в открытый для жадного поцелуя рот Маркуса.

Саймон кажется ненасытным, будто он сейчас отключится навсегда и это его последняя ночь. Никто из них не замечает, как кожа с них обоих уже давно схлынула целиком, представляя их перед друг другом в своем истинном обличии. Не обращают они на это внимания и спустя некоторое время, обессиленно лежа рядом, диагностируя, восстанавливая и перезагружая отключившиеся от перенапряжения системы.

***

Выйдя на утро из палатки, Маркус убеждается в том, что революция ему не приснилась. Миг сладкого ночного забвения был краток и мимолетен, по сравнению с тем, что им еще предстоит сделать, прежде чем действительно ощутить свободу. Ему обидно от того, что их ночь, _их первая ночь_ , меркнет по сравнению с реальностью, которую делает такой неотвратимо пугающей льющийся из-за горизонта солнечный свет. Будто что-то уходит из этого мира, напоминая, насколько в действительности все плохо. Возможно даже хуже, чем было, ведь теперь перед ними полнейшая неизвестность.

Саймон выходит вслед за ним, задерживая взгляд на смуглом лице. Видит сброшенный вчера на набережной камень вновь на его плечах. Говорить ничего не собирается, только печально улыбается уголком губ и привычно опускает взгляд. Маркус пугается, что сейчас уйдет, предпочтя все забыть, но вместо этого ощущает неловкое прикосновение пальцев к своим. На краю сознания появляется едва заметный поток чужого восприятия. Несмелый. Не настаивающий заглянуть в него, а предлагающий. Маркус осторожно опускает в него руку, как человек, желающий притронуться к кристально чистому и отрезвляющему горному ручью. Робко улыбается тому, что видит Саймон перед собой и что сам Маркус упустил, зациклившись на негативных сторонах восстания: не потопленный Иерихон. Именно тот, который каждый из них ожидал встретить, идя по следу из символов и ориентиров. Иерихон, состоящий не из перемалываемых конвейером безликих призраков, прячущиеся в тенях, а живых существ, подставляющих свои не способные ощутить температуру лица солнечному свету, заставляющему их по-настоящему улыбаться.

Перед тем, как отпустить возвращающее ему надежду видение, Маркус слышит приглушенный смех Саймона рядом с собой.

Теперь он знает, что Саймон никогда не спрашивал, по какой причине кто-либо оказался на Иерихоне, чтобы никому и никогда не рассказывать о своей собственной, ведь та казалась ему постыдной. Однако Саймон доверился и открылся ему, сбросив с себя бремя тяготящего его одиночества и подавляющего изнутри чувства собственной неуместности, и, пожалуй, вид его улыбки и звук его легкого, почти бесшумного смеха, был одной из самых прекрасных и безоговорочно правильных вещей, что Маркус когда-либо видел и слышал в своей жизни.

Маркус улыбнулся в ответ впервые за долгое-долгое время.


End file.
